quil and claire the begining
by Jessica Lee Jane
Summary: have you ever wondered what happened after quil imprinted? What became of their relationship and how did everyone deal with it and furthermore,how did claire handle it and what did she think of him growing up.Please let me know how i'm doing and review.
1. Chapter 1 the start of something new

**Chapter 1-please review!**

Claire and Quill Atera

Quill's point of view:

I had just woken up from one of the most terrible dreams of my life. It was about Claire, my Claire…she was running away from something …with her tiny steps, hardly making any progress. She was running towards me, of all people. Her parents, her sister, the pack and all the elders were standing off to one side. Standing away from them was me. It made the scene look like it was me vs. them, but it was more of a choice between the two groups for Claire than a battle. She looked at me with her deep, dark auburn eyes with such a look of fear and sadness I know can't be expressed in words and I knew I had to help her. I started to run, but I kept falling, slowly, but accidentally going away from her. I then realized that the harder I tried to go to her, the farther I became from her. It was so darn frustrating. Finally I gave up and then I woke up, not knowing what was real and what wasn't.

Claire was 3 now, and it had only been a year since I imprinted on her. She has been the absolute best sister a guy could ever hope for. She even learned to say my name before she could say mom or dad. I was so full of pride that day, I felt like I was floating. About 10 minutes after my dream I had a knock on my door. I had recently moved out from my parent's house and had gotten a house, more like a shack, near Claire. As I went to answer the door, I yelled,"coming," although I'm sure it came out warbled because the interruption caught me in-between a mouthful of cereal.

I opened the door, hoping not to see the mail man that brought the torture some things called bills and was about ready to yell when I saw her. Glowing from ear to ear, she exclaimed, " 'will!" in her tiny soprano shriek. With her stuffed wolf I had gotten her for her birthday in hand, she ran forward to hug me. Just then she tripped as she ran across the door way, tripping over the tab of wood protruding from the floor. I caught her just in time and swooped her up into a big hug, careful not to squish her with my not so recently acquired superhuman strength. She giggled uncontrollably in a voice so light and airy it could only be described as, like, angelic.

"Be carful where you walk, you almost gave Quill a heart attack, you little troublemaker. " I said, "And that's not a very easy thing to do!"

"Sowry," she said, still not having lost her baby accent, "Ize jus so appy ta see you." Her eyes always gave her away and I could tell that she wasn't just rehearsing what her mom told her to say. Now that she was here and safe in my arms I wondered how she had gotten here. "Claire, where are your mommy and daddy?" At this, she said proudly, "at my house." I decided I needed to further investigate. "And Claire, how did you get here?" I asked, truthfully astonished at her presence. "I walked 'ere. Mommy said I needed to go back ta sleep and that I would be cwanky if I didn't so I snuck out and I came here!" she said triumphantly. "Uh oh," I thought, "this could turn out bad. Very bad." "Claire, "I said aloud," I need you to sit and watch cartoons for a minute while I, uh, go eat my cereal before it gets soggy. " In my head I was still secretly amazed that she had walked the mile and a half to my house, and that she could find it. Most importantly, that she trusted me to not tell her mom. I took the time eating my cereal after turning on Sesame Street for her. I had two options, I could either a. tell on Claire and break her trust in me or b. talk to her about why she was here and find out the real reason and then come up with more options. I chose option b.


	2. Chapter 2 confrontation

Confronting Claire

After finishing my cereal, I went over to the living room and asked, "Claire, can I talk to you?"

"Sure," she said in a voice that can only be described as monotone, the television has the ability to hypnotize her. Big bird was talking about the letter of the day as I reached over and hit the power button. "Claire," I asked, "What were you going to do once you got here?"

"I'ze gonna stay for a long time." She said confidently.

"Is it really that bad at your house?"

After a thinking a while, she answered," no," in a voice that sounded like it would break.

"Do you miss your family?"

"Yes…"

"then why don't I call your mom and tell her that you're here? And then maybe you could stay for a while." I said, carefully planning my words so as not to get her mad at me. As it turns out, she trusted me, but her mom didn't. Recently Emily had told her about me imprinting. Sam had wanted me to, but I was dead scared. Emily (being my personal savior) told Claire's mom about me being a …well….you know… and the imprinting thing and it totally freaked her out. She wouldn't stop crying until Emily told her about how Sam had imprinted and told her the story with ALL the details. Maybe it wasn't the best idea, but now Josie (Claire's mom) got why I had been hanging around a lot. She even figured that her daughter would be one of the safest girls in the world because of me so she let it go. She figured she still had at least 16 more years with her daughter before she was gone. Now, just like before, Josie went into hysterics and then asked to talk to her daughter. I couldn't help but eavesdrop , what with my stupid sensitive ears and all.

"Claire? Are you there?" she asked, still sniffling on the other end of the line.

"Yes mommy," Claire replied angelically.

"oh, good, don't you ever do that to me again, do you hear?" Josie ordered protectively.

"yea, I heared ya," I tried to stifle a laugh as I heard her cute words.

"now, I am going to come pick you up, stay right there, okay?" Josie once again ordered overprotectively.

"But mommy, I wanna stay here for a while," she complained

"no, honey, I need you home. I just made blueberry pancakes and they're getting cold. I need you to help me eat them. Will you?" she said in a stern voice

"Okay," Claire said as she sighed in defeat.

"I love you"

"I love you too"

"Now, be a good girl and stay safe, now good bye."

Bye mommy" she said as she heard the click on the other end of the line. No doubt josie was sprinting for her coat and car keys. Oh well, at least I had a few minutes before she got here.

"So, Claire, what do you want to do?"

"Oh! I know! I wanna play hide and go seek!" she exclaimed.


	3. Chapter 3 hide and go seek

This part before the line is optional, but please read:

This chapter reminds me of what I did when I was little, 1. Hide well in games and 2. Get separated from my mom easily. It's fun to hide in the clothes racks, but then you can't find mom and everything goes blank. If you read this, tell me about a time when you have lost a parent and found them again or any good places to go for hide and go seek. Don't forget to review… I've only gotten 3 reviews as of right now and I've got, like 109 hits or views. Even if you don't say a lot, say something.

* * *

Hide and go seek

Wow that little girl could hide well. "You'll never find me," she said as she ordered me to count to 30 and then I had to go find her. I started looking in all the usual places like behind the couch, in the closet, under the bed and under the table. When I didn't find her, I looked behind all the doors and in all the other places I could think of. Finally, exasperated after 10 minutes of searching I called out. "Claire, I can't find you, can you like, make some noise or something?"

At that exact moment I heard the doorbell ring not once, not twice, but three times in such a rush I jumped at least three inches off the ground. "That's her, alright," I thought to myself. She had really taken a great dislike to me even though as I told myself it wasn't my fault I imprinted and it wasn't my fault that Claire just happened to be visiting Emily at the time I was and it wasn't my fault I was a stinking morphing dog…speaking of that I had better watch my temper I told myself. Note to self: These conversations with me are not a good thing, better watch that. Scratch that, it goes against itself. Argh!** (From the author: If that's confusing, let me know, everything works out perfectly in my head.)**

While I was talking to my evil twin, the doorbell rang impatiently again. I ran to answer that and seeing Josie's anxious face through the window was not a good thing. Her hair was frazzled; her makeup obsolete and dark circles under her eyes had formed. This, I guessed was from her youngest daughter Steph. Steph was just a baby, not a week old when I first met her. That was the reason that Josie and her husband Luke had visited La push the day I imprinted in the first place. Then I noticed that on her hip she held Steph, who was sitting there perfectly still and looking at her mom like she didn't know who she was. That was to be expected since usually kids don't see their parents upset this much. I let them in, only to be bombarded by questions. The first thing Josie said when she walked through the door was: "Where is she?"

Then I realized, I didn't know. Not a good thing to not be able to answer a mother who was separated from her cub, I mean kid. Josie did somewhat resemble a bear, though, and I had to giggle at the thought which only made her more agitated.

"Well," I said slowly, "She's in the house, but there's a problem."

"Problem, what kind of problem, I thought you said she was here and I came over here at…"

"Seven o'clock," I prompted.

"Yeah, seven o'clock, only to find that I have to search for my daughter yet again. If this is any resemblance of the future-"

I cut her off there, "We were just playing hide and go seek while we were waiting for you to arrive and well, I have to admit, I cant find her. "

"Okay, well let's get looking" she said sharply.

We looked for a long, and I mean verrrry long time until we just gave up. "Claire, we give up," her mom said, "Please come out."

"Yes Claire, please, for me?" I added, not knowing if I should say anything or not. This earned me a glare from the momma bear in such a ferocious manner that I couldn't help but wonder if she too was one of us.

At that moment, Steph decided to help. "Peanut butter," she cried. "What in the world?!" I thought to myself. Apparently that is the word to have someone reveal themselves in hide and go seek and it means you give up. At that moment, Claire came bounding through the door of my bedroom and bounced up into my arms. "Told ya you'd never find me," she whispered in my ear. "You were right, and now I need you to go talk to your mom about your super escapee skills," I said. "'Kay," she said reluctantly.

"Mommy, what are super escapee skills?" she asked innocently. Only my Claire could ever break the ice as easily as she did. With her daughter back in her arms Josie seemed to calm down sufficiently and answered, "That means you are good at escaping and hiding, and you know what else?"

"What?" Claire asked eagerly.

"You are an extremely intelligent young girl," she said with a look in her eyes that can only be shown through pictures and you know how a picture's worth a thousand words? This would have been a million times that. It was like one of those soppy chick flicks where the teenage daughter finds herself after a major struggle and makes amends with her boy friend she lost. Then she returns to the mom and the mom is sooo happy she's almost crying, she's so happy about the relationships that were fixed…it's kind of like that. Only in this 'movie' Claire was 3, (Though I'd probably give up anything for her to be my age) and the mom was hateful towards the boyfriend who was way older than the girlfriend. I'm so hopelessly in love with her. Right now, it's just like she's my sister, but later… Anyway, moving on. Being the imprinting werewolf that I am, I decided to take up (don't laugh) poetry. This one I wrote for her.

Your touch your ways leave me dumb without reason

Your love my cage my prison so pleasing

I spend my days tangled in thoughts of you

Stuck in this place, resigned to be your fool

Silly, I know, but it describes my feelings for her perfectly. She can knock me senseless when she does anything that would hurt her. I'm stuck to her because of the imprintation and love it. I think of her all the time and there's no way I can get away. And yes, I constantly look like a fool in front of my friends. Don't tell Josie, but when I have nothing to do, sometimes I, study and practice espionage (spying). I hear all of their conversations and they never know I'm even there. I could be a great CIA operative if it weren't for all the medical documentation they have to have. My stupid temperature gets in the way of a lot of stuff. It helped Jacob keep Bella the betrayer's toes from freezing, so I guess that I'm stuck with it.

While I had been lost in thought, Josie had packed up the kids and was now saying goodbye to me. One thing I truly wanted to know was where Claire had hid. What they didn't know though, was that I knew these were not the last words I'd hear from Claire today.


	4. Chapter 4

An attempt at invisibility

Espionage is an acquired talent. I got busted. Big time. Okay, so I was running through the forest when I heard something terrible. Claire, my Claire, was crying and I had to go assist her. Once again she had wandered away from the house and into her back yard. After getting out of the range of sight of the house, she had tripped and fallen over a tree root. If she was going to be anything like Bella, I was going to have to brace myself for some major heart troubles.

Still being a canine and not a human, I caught her in my mouth. I admit it wasn't the brightest thing to do, but what could I have done? I couldn't have let her scrape her arms and legs, I would have to cut my self too so I wouldn't feel so bad and I don't feel like turning emo any time soon. I'm perfectly fine being normal old quill. Actually, I'm getting to despise that word old; it just reminds me of how Claire will choose between an old man who looks young or her high school sweet heart who will just break her heart in the end. I'll love her till she dies, if anything happened to her I think I'd torture the Volturi too…

Anyways, back to the tripping, falling, catching and finally the getting caught. Once I caught her, my big humongous teeth protruding in and out of the collar of her shirt, I set her down on some moss and had her climb up onto my back. You know how those ponies at the fair feel? Well, I was feeling 110 times better than that. I trotted over to the porch, knelt down and carefully let her get off my back. Then she looked up into my eyes and said, "you're shush a good doggy." Then she sat, as if pondering something for a while and then exclaimed, "I'll go ask my mom if I can keep you." After just being complemented by my Claire, I wasn't on the high alert and wasn't ready for her slow mo speed.

She is gonna be the death of me, just like Bella. Bella was amazing too, it's funny, we talk about her like she was dead, not a vampire bride to be. That just sounds weird, although Jacob did say he would rather have her dead then with him. Sometimes he can be such a….a….a girl! There, I thought it, now he knows, o shoot….now he knows! Anyways, bigger problems were about to head my way! Just then her mom came out to check on her and found me…well, super dog me, sitting next to Claire. She let out a blood curdling scream, snatched her up and ran inside, speed dialing Emily's number.


	5. Chapter 5

"Oh man I'm dead; I'm so dead, so dead it's not even funny." I thought. Being stuck in my wolf form I couldn't change back so I darted back into the woods where I could change, hidden by the foliage. I saw Josie scrambling around the house with one hand grasping Claire's tightly. Why couldn't I have imprinted on a girl with a less uptight mom? Seriously, I mean, there really isn't any reason to worry about a giant wolf rescuing your daughter, well, maybe there is. But she knows it's one of the pack so why would she have to worry? I was almost too ticked off to change back but luckily I'm one of the few who has a bit of extra self control. Hopefully that would get me through the years of young suitors coming after my fair princess.

After a bit of a struggle with my pants (my legs are too long and skinny) I marched myself up to the door, one foot in front of the other. Somehow it's easier to trip on two legs than four so as I was marching along, my foot caught and down I went. "Wow, what a great way to prove you're a suitable guardian, captain graceful," I thought to myself. I dusted off the bruise I was bound not to get on my elbow and gallantly strode along yet again, only this time I watched where I was going. When I got to the screen door in the back, I opened it to find a broken Josie on the floor with Claire standing nearby.

Now, I've never been the greatest at fixing things so I wasn't exactly sure how to go about this. She had the phone loosely held in her hand that was sprawled across the kitchen floor. You could tell that this was just about all that she could take. I started off with a safe enough question, "So, um…what did Emily have to say?" I asked innocently enough. She looked up at me with the same see-through-to-your-soul expression that Claire wears all the time. "I don't know," she said taking a deep breath and then letting out that sigh that only moms can give. Then the tears started to roll down and to us guys, tears are black mail, utter, total blackmail. I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and normally she probably would have tried to shrug me off. This was bad though, either it was that time of the month when women are really teary or she was about to break down walls she had set up. I sure as heck was hoping for the break down the difficult walls option.

"I called her and just basically panicked," she said while taking those shuddering breaths, "Twice in one day….. (sniffles)…..my little baby…..(more sniffles)….she's not all mine anymore…..(sobs)." I patted her back and offered her a Kleenex from the counter above. She took it and blew it noisily. It's a good thing that I have a mother who has this sort of thing happen often otherwise I would've had no idea how to deal with it. I took Claire's hand and softly guided her to her mother's open arms where she cradled into them automatically. As Josie planted a soft kiss on Claire's head, I could tell she was letting go. I admired her strength, to be able to handle the fact that her daughter wasn't, like she said, entirely hers anymore. That's just…awe inspiring.

Just then she looked up at me and saw something in my eyes that finally let me relax a little. She put Claire, my little bundle of joy, on the floor and it was understood that now she was accepting me into the family. We both put our arms around her as she looked up at her mother questioningly. When Josie smiled, so did Claire, that same adorable, world changing smile and then they both beamed at me. There was still the motherly protectiveness, like the I'll kill you if you hurt my daughter vibe, but it wasn't as strong. This was acceptance, coming to terms with what was to come and I was looking forward to every minute of it.


End file.
